With continuous development of wireless communications technologies, wireless communications networks are currently developing toward broadband, heterogeneous, and all-IP (Internet Protocol). Demand for wireless spectrum resources increases continuously. However, as the most valuable wireless communication resources, the wireless spectrum resources are not renewable, and the contradiction between the increasing demand of users for wireless communication and the limited wireless spectrum resources increases continuously. Therefore, how to effectively use the wireless spectrum resources becomes a current focus of research on wireless communication market development of countries.
An FDM (Frequency Division Multiplexing) manner is mainly used as a conventional wireless spectrum resource allocation manner. Different frequency bands of the wireless spectrum resources are allocated to different operators, and an operator deploys a base station by using wireless spectrum resources allocated to the operator, so as to provide services for users.
However, it is found in an actual application that wireless spectrum resources allocated to operators are uneven, and quantities of services processed by each operator by using wireless spectrum resources are different. Therefore, during use, more wireless spectrum resources are allocated to some operators, and a large quantity of wireless spectrum resources are in an idle state in a service processing process, while fewer wireless spectrum resources are allocated to some operators, and wireless spectrum resources are insufficient and service processing efficiency is low in a service processing process.
In conclusion, in tennis of current application of the wireless spectrum resources, a problem of low utilization of the wireless spectrum resources exists due to uneven allocation of the wireless spectrum resources.